


We are out of time

by WriteWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: "Пост-кредит ВБ". Вечеринка в честь победы над Таносом. Все живы и счастливы.





	We are out of time

**Author's Note:**

> Я не видел ни единого спойлера к фильму и посмотрю его только 3 мая, если вообще смогу дожить.  
> AU потому что этот фик не может ей не быть.

      Диван, на котором устроился Баки, оказался таким удобным, что он сразу же решил, что проведет на этих подушках остаток вечера. Точнее, ночи — вечеринка изрядно затянулась и грозила продолжиться до утра, только набирая обороты. Такой подход Баки полностью одобрял, особенно пока никто не навязывал активное участие в происходящем. И теперь, отказавшись от соревнований по армрестлингу, с улыбкой наблюдал за теми, кто все же вписался. Сейчас был черед двух Питеров, Квилла и Паркера, и, судя по ругани первого, молодежь и здесь брала верх.  
        
      — Да ты жульничаешь, эй! — в очередной раз возмутился Квилл, но завершившее его речь икание красноречиво указывало, что его сопернику вовсе не обязательно хитрить. Судя по взрыву хохота, это понимали и остальные участники, наперебой отпихивающие его от стола в попытке занять место напротив Паркера.  
        
      — Скучаешь? — вкрадчивый шепот над ухом заставил Баки вздрогнуть. Скрыть этого не удалось, так что Наташа звонко рассмеялась, опираясь на спинку дивана. — Теряешь хватку!  
        
      — Осознанно позволяю себе расслабиться и отдохнуть хотя бы теперь, — поправил ее Баки.  
        
      — Тебя и такому научили?  
        
      — Поживи годик в вакандской деревне — узнаешь, — он подмигнул, хлопая ладонью по соседней подушке, но Наташа отрицательно помотала головой.  
        
      — Некогда мне с тобой сидеть. Если ты забыл, на втором этаже есть бассейн... но тебе туда все равно нельзя, — только теперь Баки обратил внимание, что вместо блузки и юбки на ней легкое платье, сквозь которое просвечивает купальник.  
        
      — Это еще почему? — он ухмыльнулся, — закрытая часть вечеринки? Прямо возьмете и не пустите? — на самом деле, он не был всерьез заинтересован, но подыграть Наташе все равно хотелось.  
        
      — Только если наденешь такой же прикид и… впрочем, прической ты и так подходишь, — она окинула Баки оценивающим взглядом. — Но даже в этом случае я бы на твоем месте не рисковала.  
        
      — Все с вами ясно, — он хохотнул, переводя взгляд на нетерпеливо притопывающую за спиной Наташи Гамору. — Знаешь, я, пожалуй, действительно воздержусь, но за предложение спасибо.  
        
      Получив одобрительный тычок в плечо от упорхнувшей Наташи, Баки ненадолго остался в одиночестве. Мелькнувшие между столами мохнатые уши вызвали жгучее желание сбежать, но он усилием воли заставил себя усидеть на месте.  
        
      К его удивлению, подошедший Рокет не был ни зол, ни настроен на попытки позаимствовать протез. Он просто потянул для рукопожатия… ладонь? лапу? — и произнес, то и дело опуская глаза:  
        
      — Я хотел извиниться за ту шутку, дурацкая была. То есть, на самом деле, я нихрена не хочу извиняться, конечно же, но все равно думаю, что должен.  
        
      Не найдя подходящих слов в ответ, Баки кивнул и пожал протянутую конечность. Обижаться он и не думал, но если Рокету будет спокойнее спать…  
        
      — Видели? Все видели? — Баки заметил покатывающегося со смеху Дракса и Клинта только теперь, когда Рокет повернулся к ним и махнул рукой, сразу становясь мрачнее тучи. — Чтобы не было потом…  
        
      Снова развернувшись к Баки, он все-таки добавил полушепотом, явно боясь, что остальные его услышат:  
        
      — На самом деле, ты нормальный мужик. Рад, что ты тут… со всеми нами, — в карих глазах Рокета блеснуло гораздо больше понимания, чем можно было ожидать.  
        
      — Взаимно. Но предупреди этих спорщиков, что в следующий раз я уже не поведусь, — хохотнул Баки, поборов желание хлопнуть его по плечу. Со слов остальных Стражей, любое прикосновение тот расценивал как попытку погладить, а это, в свою очередь, было прямым оскорблением.  
        
      Ограничившись символическим взмахом ладонью — Рокет все равно пристальнее необходимого уставился на матово блеснувший металл, — Баки переключился на подошедшего с другой стороны Сэма.  
        
      Вот уж кто точно отрывался по полной. Баки мог вспомнить его с оранжевым, розовым, синим коктейлем в руках, а сейчас в бокале плескалось что-то зеленое, наводящее на ассоциации с химической угрозой. Во второй руке Сэма был стакан с виски, и именно его он протянул Баки, явно не собираясь слушать возражения.  
        
      — Выпьем. Чтобы между нами не оставалось никаких там… обид. Чтобы ты знал, что я на тебя зла не держу.  
        
      Баки не удержался от смешка, но стакан принял, не вдаваясь в подробности о том, что не пьянеет. Да Сэм и так наверняка знал, просто предпочел забыть.  
        
      — Какие обиды, ты что, — он ухмыльнулся, звякнув о край бокала. — Мир.  
        
      — Мир! — довольно подтвердил Сэм, опрокидывая в себя весь коктейль.  
        
      Баки последовал его примеру, оценив вкус неплохого виски.  
        
      — А теперь мне нужно найти Наташу! — доверительно сообщил ему Сэм. — Ты ее не видел?  
        
      Состроив максимально участливое выражение лица, Баки ответил:  
        
      — Она сказала, что идет в бассейн и ждет всех желающих. Так что тебе наверх! — он для верности указал на лестницу.  
        
      — А ты не пойдешь? — словно бы ревниво уточнил Сэм.  
        
      Баки очень выразительно помотал головой.  
        
      — А, ну да, ты же… вы с ним же… — запутавшись в словах, Сэм просто благодарно кивнул и отбыл в указанном направлении. Оставалось надеяться, что его хотя бы не прибьют в первую минуту.  
        
      Расслабившись на диване, Баки получил не меньше четверти часа относительной тишины и даже успел начать беспокоиться за пропавшего Стива. Здесь действительно было безопасно, а времена, когда с ним могло случиться что-то на ровном месте, давно прошли, но Баки все равно было в сотню раз спокойнее, пока Стив оставался в поле зрения. А еще лучше — на расстоянии не слишком вытянутой руки. Пять минут — и он точно пойдет его искать.  
        
      Но Стив вернулся раньше. Баки пока не видел его — тот появился из коридора за спиной, — но и не оборачивался, мгновенно отделяя звук его шагов от прочего шума и чувствуя себя безнадежно влюбленным подростком от сбегающих по спине мурашек. Сегодня — можно.  
        
      Баки откинулся на спинку дивана, подставляясь под легшие на плечи ладони, и задрал голову, заглядывая Стиву в глаза. Он не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз видел Стива таким счастливым и расслабленным. Постоянное беспокойство ушло с его лица, даже морщинки, кажется, разгладились.  
        
      — Извини, что так долго, — Стив поцеловал его в лоб и обошел вокруг дивана, садясь рядом. Только сейчас Баки увидел в его руках покрытую рунами и заметно потрепанную флягу. — Смотри, чем Тор поделился.  
        
      Баки привалился к его плечу, наблюдая, как Стив аккуратно достает пробку и разливает темно-коричневую жидкость по невесть откуда взявшимся стопкам.  
        
      — Стив, ты же помнишь, что выпивка нас толком не берет? — заинтересованно уточнил Баки, поднимая стопку и неуверенно нюхая. Пахло странно — алкоголем, от которого немел нос, но в то же время смесью трав, деревом и совсем уж незнакомыми вещами.  
        
      — Такая — берет. Тор из последней бочки отлил, говорит, в ближайшее время эля не будет.  
        
      — Ближайшее — это пара тысяч лет? — Баки снова смотрел на Стива, не в силах оторвать взгляда от его улыбки.  
        
      — Скорее всего, — усмехнулся он. — Он уже когда-то приносил его, так что за результат ручаюсь.  
        
      — Я и не думал сомневаться, — Баки покачал стопку. — За победу?  
        
      Тот неуверенно поморщился и качнул головой.  
        
      — Сегодня столько за нее пили… Давай за нас?  
        
      — За нас, — подтвердил Баки, чокаясь и залпом выпивая содержимое. Непривычный огонь хлынул по горлу, едва не заставив закашляться, так что он смог только одобрительно хмыкнуть, возвращая стопку на столик.  
        
      В голове мгновенно зашумело и потеплело — давно забытое ощущение, почувствовать которое спустя столько времени оказалось очень необычно. Видя выражение его лица, Стив с ухмылкой пустошил стакан, приблизил лицо и коротко поцеловал Баки в губы. Горьковатый вкус в сочетании с теплым дыханием будили уже совсем иные воспоминания и чувства, но Баки смог заставить себя просто улыбнуться, когда Стива вдруг позвали, и выпустить его руку. У них впереди много времени, не обязательно быть эгоистом.  
        
      — Я ненадолго, Бак, — чуть коснувшись губами, тихо шепнул ему на ухо Стив. Баки кивнул, непроизвольно сжав в пальцах подушку. — Пять минут.  
        
      Как же хорошо было смотреть на то, как Стив держался среди своих. Перешучивался с Тором, утешал выгнанного Наташей Сэма, явно отговаривая того от идеи идти мстить тому, кто подсказал дорогу, даже разговаривал с подошедшим Старком. На Баки тот, кажется, вообще предпочитал не смотреть, но Баки и не ждал, только все равно следил за тем, как Тони ведет себя возле Стива. Некоторые вещи нельзя забыть или замять, но сегодняшний день совершенно не подходил для того чтобы сводить счеты.  
        
      Старк считал так же, так что исчез в толпе уже через минуту, а через несколько мгновений Стив снова оказался рядом и упал на диван, вытягивая ноги.  
        
      — Будешь еще? — он блеснул глазами, указывая на флягу.  
        
      — Буду. А ты никуда не пойдешь, — Баки усмехнулся, мысленно отмечая в поведении Стива признаки опьянения.  
        
      — И не собирался, — Стив протянул ему стопку и взял свою, свободной рукой опершись на его бедро. — Наверное, все же за победу?  
        
      — За _нашу_ победу!  
        
      Приходя в себя после второй порции эля, Баки не сразу сообразил, что лежащая на бедре ладонь успела сдвинуться заметно выше, делая прикосновение совсем уж недвусмысленным. В глазах Стива плясали черти — те самые, которые Баки видел лет восемьдесят назад, когда этот тощий тихушник начинал трогать его в самых неподходящих обстоятельствах вроде ночевки в общей палатке в летнем лагере.  
        
      Сейчас и они, и обстоятельства были совсем другими, так что Баки даже не думал сопротивляться, охотно потянулся к его губам, глубоко целуя и запуская пальцы в отросшие волосы. Стив тихо застонал ему в рот, прижимаясь теснее и устраивая вторую ладонь на груди. Правую он сдвинул еще выше, не думая скрываться, огладил возбужденный член, явно наслаждаясь реакцией. Баки положил ногу на ногу, надеясь, что у присутствующих хватит такта не вглядываться в то, что творится на диване, и запустил металлическую ладонь под одежду, чувствуя, как Стив поджимает живот, пытаясь уйти от прохладных прикосновений.  
        
      — Стиви, ты чего творишь? — поинтересовался Баки, скользнув губами по щеке и жарко выдыхая под ухо. Гладящие член пальцы на мгновение остановились, а потом прижались еще теснее, выбив хриплый стон. — Д-да, глупый вопрос… Ох, господи, Стив… — он уткнулся ему в шею, стараясь дышать ровно, но стоило подумать о том, что это происходит хоть и в углу, но все же в полной народа комнате, как крышу срывало окончательно. А когда Стив все же дотронулся до молнии на его брюках, Баки обреченно зарычал и оторвался от него, резко вставая и хватая за руку.  
        
      Боевых навыков хватило на то, чтобы мельком оценить количество людей в помещении и понять, что не считая девушек отсутствуют всего трое или четверо — зависит от того, считать ли Грута, — значит, столкнуться с кем-то вне зала маловероятно. Ближайший выход — за спиной, он не ведет к комнатам, только наверх, но, кажется, тот зал запирается изнутри…  
        
      — Бля-ядь, — Баки дрогнул, обнимая прижавшегося к боку Стива и бедром чувствуя его член. Он с ума сойдет, если сейчас же не решит, что делать. Но в следующее мгновение Стив безапелляционно пихнул его в сторону коридора.  
        
      Оказавшись за дверью, Баки смог пройти до ближайшего поворота, а затем резко толкнул Стива к стене и прижался к нему, жестко сжимая член сквозь брюки и впиваясь в приоткрывшийся рот, судорожно, но аккуратно расстегнул молнию, другой рукой стискивая ягодицу. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что Стив остановит его и посмотрит в глаза трезвыми, но полными желания глазами, а потом положит ладони на плечи.  
        
      Баки опустился на колени прежде, чем сообразил, что Стив играл с ним все это время.  
        
      — Вот засранец… — восхищенно протянул Баки, потираясь щекой о его бедро и поднимая взгляд. Стив ухмыльнулся, довольный удавшейся затеей и явно не собирась никуда двигаться:  
        
      — Тебе ведь понравилось, признайся, — он оперся задницей на стену, ища опору, так как Баки закончил возиться с ширинкой и чуть спустил с него брюки вместе с бельем, сразу втягивая в рот влажную от смазки головку.  
        
      Баки кивнул, принимая глубже и замирая, и сглотнул. Брюки в паху уже трещали, но он только сжал себя левой рукой через ткань, полностью концентрируясь на Стиве и члене у себя в горле. Он двигался медленно, дразня и подначивая, то и дело полностью выпуская член изо рта и начиная его вылизывать, а потом снова беря до упора.  
        
      Мысль о том, что в коридоре может кто-то появиться, смутно билась где-то на задворках сознания, но когда Стив осторожно положил ладонь на его затылок, дожидаясь разрешения, — мгновенно испарилась. Баки низко, почти неслышно застонал и кивнул снова, чувствуя, как хватка на затылке становится жестче. Он все же успел расстегнуть ширинку и запустить правую руку себе под белье, прежде чем Стив сам толкнулся ему в рот, направляя движение головы.  
        
      Их нечасто тянуло на подобные вещи, но сейчас это было поразительно уместно и правильно — стоять перед Стивом на коленях и дрочить себе, пока тот размашисто трахает его в рот, до упора входя в расслабленное горло.   
        
      Уже дрожащий от близкого оргазма Стив чуть замедлился, выиграв для Баки лишние несколько секунд, чтобы довести себя до предела, и выгнулся, изливаясь ему в рот и впиваясь зубами в собственное запястье. Баки догнал его почти сразу и кончил, выпустив член и упираясь лбом в бедро, едва справившись с криком.  
        
      Он еще не успел толком облизнуться, как Стив рывком поднял его на ноги и поцеловал, мягко прижимая к себе. Баки потянулся к его брюкам, подтягивая их и поправляя, но не сдержался и втиснул в них ладонь, обхватывая задницу.  
        
      — Только не говори, что хочешь вернуться обратно, — почти просяще произнес Баки, потершись носом о щеку.  
        
      — Ни за что. Но теперь мы, по крайней мере, можем дойти до комнаты, — подмигнул Стив.


End file.
